Precursors Effect V2
by Ny'Kle
Summary: Rewritten version of my original story, covers my take on a Halo/Mass Effect crossover, with bits of others too. Please Read and Review. (This story is AU. Don't like, don't read, but if you read, don't complain about things not being the same as official 343i or Bioware canon and lore.)


Remaking PE

Timeline

8billion BC- Precursor scouts enter the Virgo Super cluster, start modifying and changing things to suit their requirements, they start to run preliminary experiments on developing species and stars and galaxies.

5billion BC- the precursors set up shop in the Virgo cluster and send out small scout fleets to the surrounding clusters and groups and clusters. They set up centers to do experimentation on species and starts and galaxies and anything else. The universe is their petri dish.

3 billion BC- the precursors get into the NGC5128 group/cluster, and set up their primary forward base in the Centaurus galaxy. They find a galaxy spanning civilization, with hundreds or even thousands of species, and hundreds of factions, and many other things. Once the galaxy is played through and experimented on with long term experiments, the place is harvested and turned into resources and that is that.

2.85billion BC- an small scouting fleet of a dozen Alpha class Precursor light cruisers, traveling into the Local Group, enter the Andromeda galaxy (M31). They encounter many species and civilizations.

2.845billion BC- after preliminary studies are done on the species and groups in the Andromeda (M31) galaxy, 2 Alpha class ships from the scouting fleet are sent to the next largest galaxy in the Local Group, the Milky Way galaxy. They find the place filled with dozens of minor species, and overruled by one far higher advanced species, called the Ravagers (like the Leviathans from ME3, only more squid like, and less crab like). The two Alpha class ships attempt to do studies, but are engaged by the Ravagers. They (the Precursors) are put on the defensive, until reinforcements arrive from the Andromeda galaxy.

2.845 billion BC- 8 Alpha class light cruisers reinforce the other 2 in the Milky Way Galaxy. They begin conflict in earnest against the Ravagers.

The War against the Ravagers/Reapers/Flood lasts until 2.78 billion BC. Ravagers are able to capture a Devastator class frigate (see Codex Entry "Alpha Class Light Cruiser") and salvage some of the technologies onboard. They are able to "upgrade" themselves, turning a portion of themselves into what would be known far far far later as Reapers. This development puts a hamper on the Precursors. The Reaper/Ravagers are able to use Precursor replicators to replicate a substance found in the Messier 81 Galaxy that was undergoing trials for use in experiments. This substance would be known far far far later as Element Zero/Eezo.

The Precursors are in a bind, they are outnumbered by a generally technologically lower species and faction, that makes up for it with odd abilities and the ability to mentally control beings that come into contact with, or are in close proximity to them.

To combat this, and level the playing fields, the Precursor scout group engineers a sentient biological weapon, to help combat the Ravager/Reapers. The Flood.

Needless to say, this doesn't go well. The Flood turned against the loosing Precursors, and sided with the winning Ravager/Reapers.

In a Last Ditch attempt to stop the conflict and turn the tide, the remaining Precursors uplifted a Stone Age technological level, and turn them into the ultimate killing machines, able to take on and win against any living thing found in the Local Cluster so far. These would be known as the Xenomorph, at a much later date.

With these new made allies, the Precursors are able to halt the Flood and the Ravager/Reapers.

The Precursors call in reinforcements from the Centaurus Super cluster.

They receive 7 Alpha Class cruisers, 4 Devastator Class cruisers, and 3 Siege class battle stations.

With the Xenomorph, making an effective infantry ground force against the Flood/Ravagers/Reapers, and the reinforcement ships being adequate to deal with the Reapers, the Precursors are able to move in, and take the enemy down. In short order. Within 250 years, the Reapers are beaten, over a million are captured and deactivated and put into the Void beyond the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Flood is beaten, and deorganic-ized, put into glass jars and spaced into the Void Along with the Reapers. The Ravagers are beaten, and all but driven to extinction, a handful being able to hide themselves away from the Precursors, never to be seen again(at least for a very long time.

The Xenomorphs are then cast away. They have served their purpose, they are left on what planets they were on when the fighting started, and those on starships are destroyed.

The Reinforcements go back to Centaurus.

The Ragtag group of Precursor ships stat in the Local Cluster, and proceed to do their designated experiments and studies

2.85 billion BC until 100,000 BC-Everything in Halo proceeding the Firing of the Halo Array.

100,000 BC- Forerunner Halo Array fires

100,000 BC until 2525 AD- Normal Halo lore

2525- The Covenant attack the human outer colony of Harvest

2552- Halo Reach, Halo CE, Halo 2, Halo ODST, Halo 3.

((End of normal Halo Lore, entering AU territory))

2553- The UNSC and the Sangheili make a deal to be an alliance. For trade or for military or otherwise is yet to be seen.

2555- The UNSC and Sangheili form a Military Alliance, with some trade on the side. If one group is attacked, the other will come to their aide. There is some joint missions to help break the ice and the tension. There is some minor inter training of units, to help with unit cohesion, and there is talk of Integration…

2557- The Rear end of the Human UNSC Navy Frigate FFG-201 Forward unto Dawn falls into a decaying orbit around the Shield World Requiem. The AI there, patterned off of the Forerunner "the Librarian" opens the shield world to allow the FuD to land safely. Several CRV class Storm Covenant make it into the shield world as well.

2557- A Sangheili CAS carrier, supported by 5 CCS ships, all manned and crewed by the 3rd Spec Ops division, with Spec Ops Fleetmaster Nykle Vandan, and his cousin, the Arbiter of the Sangheili, Thel Vadam, enter the space near Requiem. The ships detect the Strom Covenant ships, and engage. The Storm are soon wiped out. Several platoons of Sangheili Spec Ops drop onto the shield world and engage. One unite, Alpha Squad, with the Fleetmaster and the Arbiter, descend into the shield world, onto its other side, onto the shield worlds second surface.

There they engage more Storm Covenant, and then work their way towards a distress signal sent by a human ship (the FuDs, though they don't know that). They fight their way towards it, and find the human Master Chief 117, along with the Spartans AI, Cortana, who is showing signs of Rampancy.

They attempt to disengage, and retreat to the primary surface of the shield world, and make it to the ships and make it home.

But they are found and engaged by a creature of unknown type and species. It is a prisoner in Requiem, which the Forerunners thought to hold and study. But now it's loose. And it engages the group. A person from Alpha Squad is killed. Alpha squad and the Arbiter, Fleetmaster, and Master Chief are separated. Alpha squad exfiltrate, along with some Storm Covenant that have jumped ship. The Creature does battle with the Arbiter, Fleetmaster, and Master Chief.

In the end, the creature is injured and trapped, and the Fleetmaster is gravely injured.

The Creature starts some kind of self-destruct for the Shield World. The Creature is trapped and unable to pursue the group. The Arbiter and Master Chief manage to get the Fleetmaster mobile and moving, and they get to the surface. The planet starts shaking itself to pieces at this point. They get to a Phantom, and manage to get to a CCS cruiser that is waiting for them. The Cruiser then does an in-atmosphere Slipspace jump away, and makes it away from the exploding planet.

They return to Sanghelios, the Fleetmaster is put into medical care at a military hospital. The Master Chief is then returned to the UNSC, after a brief stint of free time on Sanghelios.

2559-The Master Chief is sent on a recon mission to an unexplored region of space in the Sagittarius arm of the Galaxy, nearby to earth, but closer to the Galactic core than most of the UNSC space. He is one of a joint squad, himself, two Sangheili (from 3rd division), and 3 Spartan 4s (part of ONIs new and upcoming stars).

Their ship is hit mid Slipspace flight by a Slipspace asteroid (look it up, those exist), and they are ejected from Slipspace with heavy damage. They go into Cryosleep, and set an distress signal….though they don't know that it's been damaged….(open ended)

2560- Start of the integration of the Sangheili Special Operations groups and the humans Orbital Drop Shock Troops.

2565- Integration of first generation of Joint ODSTs, where humans and Sangheili trained together, in a combination training of classic ODST training and classic Spec Ops training, is finished. There is still the Spec Ops, and there is still the ODSTs, though there is less of those, as a lot of the HuCov war era veteran ODSTs are being used up in ONIs Spartan 4 program.

2569- (Redacted, AP)

2569- Joint Species Battle group Typhoon is nearly annihilated. It has sustained 89% casualties while in combat against the small fleet of unknown ships during the (Redacted, AP) campaign. Remnants of the crew and troop deployment of the (redacted) that were sent into the area after finding a signal from the old UNSC Combat ship Spirit of Fire.

2584- A small group of huge ships, each measuring over 40 KM long appear in the Sol System, within the orbit of the Moon. They match the make of those of the unknown ships during the (Redacted, AP) campaign, only many multitudes larger. The Humans, with their Orbital SMAC platforms and their Sangheili Allies, are able to hold these ships at arm's length, and crack open their shields and their hulls. The damaged unknown ships disappear, via a FTL not seen by anyone before.

2584- More of these huge, unknown ships appear, over other planets and worlds. Those with SMACs stand a chance, though mere shipboard MACs are unable to crack open the enemy. Going against one of the ships in a Marathon Mk2 battle cruiser, is described as trying to tackle a Covie Super Carrier with a D-77 Pelican.

2616- The conflict is over, the UNSC, RoS(Republic of Sanghelios, the united government of the Sangheili, comparable to the UNSC)have pushed back against these new aliens, who term themselves, The Precursors, and come out on top. The UNSC and RoS fighting as one has held them off, till better weapons could be developed and put into action. Massed MAC and explosive Plasma seem to work fine, though Nukes aren't as effective against these new aliens, these Precursors, as they were against the Covenant during the HuCov war. (there was 12 Alpha class ships, and 24 Devastator class frigates and 19 Foxtrot class Destroyer ships)

The Precursors though, vowed to return, and that their fleets would "darken the skys of every world".

In light of this, the UNSC and RoS have decided to make some new fail-safe colony worlds. (see Codex Entry "Sanghelios II & Rexar")

2634- The Precursors made good on their promise to return. They return in the tens of dozens, their ships numbering enough to form a large fleet by UNSC standards. What is the real thing, is their secondary ships they bring, what could be Allies of a sort. They are semi organic sentient ships, in a way that defies UNSC and RoS scientists. The Allied ship, named "Squids", are a few hundred yards longer than a CCS battle-cruiser, and about the same size as a Marathon Mk 3. Heavy cruiser. Though these are weaker than the Precursors ships, and has a different type of shielding than the Precursors, one that only protects against kinetic weaponry, a fact that the RoS and New Covenant use to great advantage, it is their numbers. These Squids, fulfill the part about darkening out the skys, that the Precursors promised. There are hundreds of thousands of these ships, larger than any fleet ever seen in the Milky Way Galaxy, since probably the time of the Forerunners. The UN SC and RoS is pushed back, though they have been rebuilding in the time between the Precursors first appearance and now. New weapons have been made, and new ships designed, and new tactics.

The battle ensues.

2698- The war is lost. The UNSC and RoS and New Covenant have been bled dry by the Precursors and their allies, the Squids. They have slowly given up planet after planet, in an near reinactment of the HuCov war. They are making plans to retreat to the Ark, through the Portal at Voi, which the UNSC and RoS have slowly been building up over time. Contact with the colony planets of Rexar and Sanghelios II has been lost. As has it been with the few new species that has made First Contact with during the war.

2729- The last ship is away to the Ark, and the portal destroyed behind them. A last stand of ships and armies duked it out on the lands of Earth, in a final battle.

After the dust settles, the Last Armies are destroyed. The only people left alive in the Galaxy are those that are hidden on Colonies that escaped the Precursors and Squids, or planets not yet developed.

2785- The UNSC colony of Rexar is discovered by a patrol of Squid, and a Golf class Precursor ship. The Colony's SMAC scores a final hit on a damaged Squid, and sends it into the solar systems proto-Brown dwarf star/planet, where it gets caught in the proto-star/planets gravity well, before the heavily damaged and disabled ship's automated systems cause it to hold fast.

The colony's defense force is overwhelmed by the firepower welded by the combined Golf and Squid. The planet is razed and destroyed.

The RoS colony of Sanghelios II goes unnoticed and survives.

3485- the Ark based UNSC commissions a Destroyer class ship to go back to the Milky Way Galaxy, and over-watch things. After the UNSC and RoS and New Covenant escaped through the Portal, the Precursors did something that affected Slipspace in the Milky Way Galaxy. Travel through slipspace within 1.25 Radii of the Galatic center of the Milky Way is hampered to the point of it nearly as effective to use sub-like engines. The 645 meter long UNSC "Grizzly" goes into long range cryo, and goes on its way to the galaxy.

4448- the Precursors leave the Galaxy, an leave the Squids as the galaxies custodians for now, to keep the order. The Squids stand down, and let the galaxy recover, they have some plans for the galaxy and its species...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Mass Effect-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

2182- The first human Spectre. Commander Shepard, tracks down the Rogue Turian Spectre Saren. The Commander and his crew, aboard the SSV Normandy, track Saren all over the Milky Way Galaxy, and the hunt climaxes with the Reaper Ship Sovereign leading an Geth attack on the Citadel.

2182- the SSV Normandy is attacked by an Collector ship.

Descendants of the Survivor Colony of Sanghelios II, operating a stealth observation ship, detect the attack, but can not interfere, lest they draw the attention of the Collectors, which are known to the Decendants of the Colony as Minions of the Reapers (who are in turn, Minions of the Precursors).

2185- Commander Shepard is brought back from the dead by a Human Supremacist and Terrorist group called Cerberus. Collectors are harvesting entire Human colonies. Commander Shepard gathers an team of the best and brightest in the Galaxy, soldiers, assassins, biotics, scientists, and strikes the Collectors at their Home, a Reaper construction facility in the Galactic Core. The facility was destroyed, and Commander Shepard and his crew makes it away and homefree.

Commander Shepard goes to Earth, and turns himself and the ship over to the HSA Alliance. He is detained for 6 months...

….until...


End file.
